Por uma Noite
by Perola Negra
Summary: "Por uma noite, não pense no amanha e nem no depois. Por uma noite tente! Aproveite! Se entregue! Permita-se ser feliz! ...ou passara a vida inteira se arrependendo por não ter ao menos tentado."
1. Chapter 1

_**Por uma Noite**_

.

.

–Burra! Burra! Burra!...Mil vezes burra!- a mulher repetia enquanto olhava seu reflexo no espelho.

– Por Kami-sama Sakura, pare de se lamentar...- Ino revirou os olhos enquanto retocava ser batom vermelho.- O que aconteceu ...aconteceu!

"_O que aconteceu, aconteceu?"_ – Sakura a olhou incrédula. "_Como ela ousa dizer isso? Isso...ela...aquela...aquela Porca!_"

– Porquinha isso é tudo culpa sua!

A loira que antes contemplava seu belo vestido vermelho frente única, que ressaltava as bem trabalhadas curvas de seu corpo, no espelho e olhou a amiga com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Bom Testuda...- ela deu uma pausa arrumando seu longo cabelo loiro, que estava preso em uma elegante trança raiz.-... Que eu me lembre, eu não te obriguei a fazer nada!

Sakura abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, mas por fim, suspirou irritada. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, e de fato não queria mesmo, Ino tinha razão. Ela, Sakura Haruno, foi à única culpada de toda aquela confusão e tristeza em seu coração.

"_Droga! ...Por que eu sai de casa naquela noite?..."-_ ela pensava enquanto suspirava mais uma vez fechando os olhos, lembrando-se daquela noite._ "Maldita noite! Maldita despedida! ...Maldito Uchiha!"_

_._

_**Flash Back on**_

_**.**_

– _Ino o que estamos fazendo aqui? E onde exatamente é aqui? – Sakura perguntou enquanto saia do carro da amiga, sendo amparada pela mesma, já que estupidamente havia concordado em ser vendada pela amiga._

– _Sakurinha meu amor, relaxe. – a amiga disse enquanto a puxava pela mão.- Você esta comigo!_

"_Esse é justamente meu medo!"_

_Teve vontade de dizer mais preferiu ficar calada, para evitar uma possível discussão. Que seria resolvida minutos depois, não sem antes os vários dramas da amiga, é claro!_

_Sorriu com o pensamento. Conhecia Ino Yamanaka, desde que se mudou para a pequena Konoha com sua família, há exatos 15 anos. Ambas tinham 13 anos e estudavam juntas na mesma escola. No começo uma pequena rivalidade entre as duas surgiu. Brigava e disputavam por tudo. Desde um misero trabalho ate um campeonato de queimada. Mas com o tempo, a rivalidade acabou se tonando uma grande amizade._

– _Chegamos Testuda.- foi tirada de seus pensamentos assim que ouviu a voz da amiga, que sem perder tempo retirou a venda._

– _Por Kami-sama, Ino como vo.._

_Sakura não consegui acreditar onde estavam. Simplesmente estavam paradas em frente à boate_ _ageHa*, a nova atração mais bem frequentada de toda Konoha . Ela recebei os melhores Djs do mundo e era destaque para a pista principal. Era dividido em vários ambientes, fora o hall de entrada. Possuía um restaurante, sake bar, pistas de danças e camarotes VIP. Com certeza era a joia de Konoha._

_Sakura olhou para a amiga com os olhos arregalados. Ino havia feito alguma coisa muito importante para conseguir que a despedida de Sakura fosse exatamente na ageHa._

– _Ino como você consegui?_

– _Ora Sakura se eu te contasse não teria graça. - a loira sorriu de forma enigmática fazendo a amiga sorrir._

"_Baka" – pensou sorrindo_

– _Bem vinda a sua noite de despedida de solteira.- a loira disse sorrindo sem perceber o olhar triste da amiga.- E relaxa Testudinha, porque é só nós duas.. – a loira sorriu. Sabia que Sakura não queria uma festa, por isso nem se deu ao trabalho de convidar suas amigas. Estavam ali apenas para beber todas. Literalmente falando._

–_Eu não queri..._

– _Não me interessa.- a loira a cortou.- Você achou mesmo que eu , Ino Yamanaka sua melhor amiga, não iria fazer uma despedida de solteira pra você? Por Kami Sakura, você me conhece a tempo de mais, pra saber que eu iria fazer de qualquer jeito._

_Sakura revirou os olhos. Sim ela sabia perfeitamente disso, porem, ela não queria ter uma despedida de solteira. Ela não queria nem estar se casando para começo de conversa. Não com Kai._

_Kai Moeda não era uma pessoa ruim, muito pelo contrario, eram amigos desde que Sakura se tornara sua vizinha. Ele era bonito, ela não podia negar. Loiro de olhos castanho-esverdeados, alto, corpo atlético e sorriso cativante. Eram melhores amigos, confidentes. Sempre se viram como irmãos, mas com o passar do tempo, as famílias de ambos viu que um casamento entre eles seria muito bom paras as famílias que eram sócias._

– _Sakura querida, é uma fusão importante para nossas famílias._

– _Mãe...por favor, não faça isso comigo!_

– _Sakura não é como se vocês se odiassem._

– _Mas eu não o amo!_

– _Sinto muito meu anjo... mas ...já... já foi decidido._

_Quando soube da noticia por sua mãe, Sakura perdeu o chão. Não podia acreditar na peça que o destino estava lhe pregando. Tentou durante 2 meses, com ajuda de Ino e de Kai, persuadir seus pais a mudarem de ideia, mas tudo foi em vão. Sakura e Kai estavam fadados a se casarem._

– _Sakura ...-A moça despertou de seus pensamento quando ouviu a voz de sua amiga.- Esta tudo bem?_

– _Sim Ino esta sim.- ela suspirou dando um pequeno sorriso._

"_Como se você pudesse me enganar Sakura"- Ino pensou ao abraçar a amiga. - Bom vamos parar com esse drama e vamos logo entrar nessa boate e beber ate o dia amanhecer. – Ino disse soltando a amiga que sorriu enquanto era praticamente arrastada para dentro da boate._

_._

– _Soube quem esta de volta? – a loira perguntou para amiga após tomar alguns goles de sua bebida. Estavam ali já fazia algum tempo e Ino já apresentava alguns sinais de alcoolismo ...assim como Sakura._

_Sakura a olhou negando com a cabeça_

– _Sasuke Uchiha._

_Os olhos verdes da moça arregalaram de uma maneira que Ino teve que se segurar para não rir._

_Apenas de ouvir o nome do moreno, Sakura sentia o coração acelerar. Ela era completamente apaixonada pelo Uchiha, desde que o viu pela primeira vez, na faculdade._

_Ela cursava medicina e ele arquitetura._

_._

_Lembrava-se daquele dia como se fosse ontem. O dia em que o vi pela primeira vez!_

_Ela caminhava pelo campus apressada. Estava atrasada para aula e tinha que entregar um importante trabalho. Estava tão distraída que não notou que uma pessoa estava caminhando em sua direção, também perdida em seus pensamentos. Sakura só foi se dar conta do que tinha acontecido quando abriu os olhos e viu duas pedras de ônix a olhando com certa curiosidade._

_Aqueles olhos negros como o ônix a estavam deixando hipnotizada, tanto que nem se dera conta da situação constrangedora em que estavam. O esbarrão do dois fora tão forte, que ambos caíram no chão, com ela por cima do corpo dele. Tudo que ela fez foi ficar encarando aquelas duas pedras negras que a olhavam de forma curiosa._

_Estava perdida e completamente hipnotizada por aquela escuridão. Era tão envolvente e tão fascinante que Sakura corou. Parecia que aqueles olhos podiam ler sua alma._

_Ficaria assim pra sempre, mas após escutar um pequeno riso perto de si, foi que se deu conta da posição constrangedora que estavam e ela muito corada se levantou._

– _Me-me des-desculpe...e-eu não ...eu não te vi.- Sakura murmurou se achando completamente idiota depois de gaguejar. Para se levantar ela apoio as mão no peito forte de rapaz e teve que se controlar para não suspirar._

"_Meu Kami-sama, que músculos são esses?"_

_Com um impulso ela se levantou fazendo com que assim o rapaz pudesse se levantar. Arrumou rapidamente seus pertences que haviam sido espalhados no chão pelo chão e se preparou para levantar._

– _Não tem problema eu estava distraído também. - uma onda de energia atravessou sua coluna, fazendo com que todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiassem após ouvir a voz rouca e extremante sexy do rapaz a sua frente._

_Levantou os olhos vendo um moreno de aproximadamente com seus 20 anos, ou mais, a olhando de forma divertida. Céus nunca em sua vida tinha visto um homem tão bonito como aquele que estava parado em sua frente. Há medida que ia subindo os olhos, ela o analisava. Tinha aproximadamente 1,80 cm, usava um tênis preto, uma calça jeans surrada, que mesmo que pouco, marcavam as pernas rígidas e musculosas. Estava com uma camisa polo branca que ressaltava os músculos perfeitos, ombros largos e braços fortes. Mesmo não vendo a barriga, ela tinha certeza que era tanquinho, pois a poucos minutos atrás, ela estava em cima dele e pode sentir todos os músculos rígidos dele._

_Continuou subindo os olhos até chegar a seu rosto. Possuía traços fortes, marcantes. Um queixo quadrado, nariz bonito, lábios finos que curvados em um sorriso de lado, um tanto quanto prepotente na opinião da moça. Os cabelos negros bagunçados caiam de forma displicente em seu rosto, escondendo os olhos, fato que o dava um ar de mistério e o deixava bastante sexy. E tinha os olhos é claro...as duas pedras ônix que a deixaram sem fala._

"_Esse homem é simplesmente perfeito. Tudo milimetricamente perfeito!"_

_Corou ao notar que ele tinha percebido sua analise, nada discreta, e sorriu sem graça._

– _Sasuke Uchiha – ele disse de forma educada estendendo a mão para ela._

_Ela olhou para sua mão e sorriu. Tinha um pequeno fraco por mãos masculinas e essas com certeza eram perfeitas. Grandes. Másculas. Firmes_

"_O que nesse homem não é perfeito?"_

– _Sakura Haruno .- ela disse aceitando as mão do homem para se levantar._

– _Prazer em conhece-la – ele disse dando um leve beijo nas costas da mão da moça que prendeu a respiração e sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. – Até mais Sakura.- Sakura nem teve tempo de responder, apenas o viu caminhar em direção oposta a sua._

_A partir desse dia, ficaram "amigos" por assim dizer. Viam-se sempre na faculdade, e descobriram que tinham amigos em comum. Durante todos os anos de faculdade Sakura passou a conhecer melhor aquele homem que invadia seus sonhos à noite. Descobriu que os pais dele estavam na sua quarta_ _de mel, no Caribe e que ele morava com o irmão mais velho._

_Descobriu também sua fama de conquistador._

_Quando se deu conta, já estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Tentou esquece-lo namorando outros rapazes, afinal ele nunca a olharia de outra forma a não se amiga, mais era em vão. Sasuke havia roubado seu coração e ela não podia fazer nada quanto a isso._

_Tentou se afastar dele, mais quanto mais se afastava, mais ele parecia estar em todos os lugares. Ela sofria calada quando ele a contava de suas conquistas. Quando ele dizia que ela muito especial para ele, já que era a primeira amiga que ele tinha._

_Aos poucos se afastou do moreno. Era doloroso demais, saber que ele nunca a veria com outros olhos e que ele nunca seria dela. No começo ele a questionou sobre o motivo de ter se afastado dele, mas ela alegava que era apenas impressão sua. Os dias viraram meses e anos... Sakura já não o via com frequência e isso piorou quando ele foi para Tóquio, fazer um estagio em uma grande empresa._

_Ela guardou toda sua dor no peito, trancando em seu coração todo o amor que sentia pelo mesmo. Quando finalmente ela resolveu tomar coragem para ligar para ele, dizendo o que sentia,ela ouviu, através de uma revista de fofocas, que ele estava noivo da grande modelo KarinUzumaki. O mundo de Sakura desabou no instante em que ouviu isso. Parecia que eles haviam se conhecido em Tóquio e que se apaixonaram._

_Ela nunca tinha ouvido falar de Karin, mais de acordo com Ino, era muito bonita e rica. Ruiva e com corpo esbelto._

_Sakura sorriu em amargura... Que chances ela tinha contra uma modelo de passarela como Karin?_

_Ela guardou toda sua dor no peito, trancando em seu coração todo o amor que sentia pelo mesmo. E então...quando ela pensou que não podia sofrer mais, soube que teria que se casar com Kai._

"_Estamos realmente fadados a não ficar juntos!"_

_._

– _SAKURA- um grito a tirou de seus pensamentos. Olhou atentamente para a loira a sua frente que estava visivelmente irritada._

– _O que foi Porquinha ? Precisava gritar?_

– _Estou à meia hora te chamando e você nem me deu sinal de vida..._

– _Desculpa...eu...estava pen-pensa..._

– _Estava pensando no Sasuke eu sei! - Ino a cortou.- Porque você não diz logo que ama ele?_

– _Ino por acaso você é louca ? Eu vou me casar daqui uma semana._

– _E...?_

– _Como assim e? – Sakura a olhou incrédula.- Me diga o que eu ganho com isso? Eu o amo sim, ta bom. Com todo o meu coração...mas olhe pra mim...- ela disse apontando para si mesma.-... eu sou apenas a "amiga" rosinha dele. Ele provavelmente irá rir da minha cara de dizer que sou idiota. - ela finalizou já com lagrimas nos olhos.- Ele tem a Karin._

– _Como você é patética! – a loira disse revirando os olhos._

– _Como disse? - Sakura perguntou irritada. A bebida já dando sinais que estava fazendo efeito._

– _Isso mesmo que você ouviu...Você é patética.- a loira falou se sentando em sua frente.- Você é uma mulher de 28 anos, completamente apaixonada por um homem a anos e nunca teve coragem de dizer o que sente para ele. Já parou pra pensar o que teria acontecido se você tivesse tido isso para ele?_

– _I-Ino...- Sakura a olhava incrédula._

– _Olhe para você...Esta ai mostrando ser forte diante de um casamento arranjado, para a felicidade de seus pais, mas se nega a procurar a sua! Por Kami-sama, por uma vez na vida, mesmo que seja por um curto momento, vá atrás de sua felicidade. Corra atrás do homem que você ama e diga a verdade para ele. Diga que esta loucamente apaixonada por ele e que não sabe viver sem ele._

– _Mas...mas se-se e-ele ...- Sakura segurava as lagrimas enquanto olhava sua amiga.- E se ele me rejeitar?_

– _Ele será um idiota completo.- ela disse sorrindo.- Sakura você é como uma irmã pra mim, e eu te amo você sabe disso. Mas você precisa ser mais corajosa. E se você tivesse falado? E se ele não tivesse noivo? E se ele se ele não te rejeitar? E se ...e se? Quantos e se você quer na sua vida? – Ino sorriu pegando as mãos da amiga e sorrindo de forma terna.- Por uma noite, não pense no amanha e nem no depois. Por uma noite tente! Aproveite! Se entregue! Permita-se ser feliz! ...ou passara a vida inteira se arrependendo por não ter ao menos tentado._

_._

_Sakura sentiu sua coragem ir embora quanto tocou a companhia do apartamento de Sakuke. Já eram 3 horas da manha, mas ela não se importava. Precisava dizer a ele o que sentia e tinha que ser agora, ou ela não conseguiria. E foi com esse pensamento que ela ao ouvir as palavras de Ino saio correndo pelas ruas de Konoha e rumou ate o apartamento._

_Respirou fundo quando viu a porta ser aberta pelo moreno que estava com a expressão irritada. Respirou ainda mais fundo, quando viu os trajes do moreno. Estava descalço, os cabelos bagunçados, mais do que era possível, mas que o deixavam ainda mais lindo e usava apenas uma calça de moletom preta. Sorriu internamente ou perceber que estava certa. Sasuke tinha a barriga bem trabalhada e musculosa. Não era extremamente musculoso, era o tanto perfeito. Olhou novamente para seu rosto, a expressão agora era de curiosidade. Porem corou ao reparar em seus olhos._

_Eles percorriam seu corpo, como se fosse a devorar. Também não podia o recriminar. Sua roupa era um pouco "indecente" na sua opinião. Usava um vestido tubinho preto, tomara que caia que valorizava seus seios medianos, porem firmes. O vestido além de marcar suas curvas, era curto, dois dedos a cima do meio de suas coxas, deixando a mostra suas longos pernas torneadas. Os seus longos cabelos rosa estavam presos em um coque mal feito, deixando alguns fios caírem sobre seu rosto. Nos olhos verdes-esmeraldas estava uma maquiagem leve e os seus lábios carnudos estavam pintados de vermelho._

" _Ino tenho que te matar depois por essa roupa"- a rosada pensou enquanto dava um passo na frente, fazendo com que Sasuke a olha-se com uma sobrancelha levantada._

_A diferença de altura era gritante, já que a sandália que usava anteriormente estava em suas mãos, revelando seus 1,65 cm contra os 1,80 cm de Sasuke. Respirou fundo pela terceira vez naquela noite, ao se aproximar mais do moreno, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros do moreno. Não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa e rápido, ou perderia totalmente a coragem._

"_Não vou recuar...Não agora!"_

– _Sakura o que..._

_Não deixou que ele termina-se a frase. Aproveitando da pequena distancia em que estavam e o beijou. Por dois segundos pensou que ele se afastaria, que a chamaria de louca. Porem foi com entusiasmo e desejo que ele correspondeu seu beijo._

_Suas línguas moldavam-se perfeitamente, ardentemente e bastante impacientes. As mãos de Sakura que antes seguravam suas sandálias, agora se enroscavam nos cabelos do moreno com força, quando o mesmo modicou e chupou seu lábio inferior. Não se importou quando o moreno fechou a porta de seu apartamento, depois que a puxou de forma brusca para dentro e a prensou contra a mesma, aprofundando assim o beijo e as torturantes caricias em seu corpo._

_Sasuke rosnou em seu ouvido quando a rosada mordeu seu ombro esquerdo, enquanto arranhava suas costas. Ela tinha plena certeza que ficaria a marca, mas não se importou. Queria senti-lo, toca-lo! A mulher estremeceu quando o moreno voltou sua atenção para o lóbulo de sua orelha e seu pescoço. O mordendo e chupando, enquanto apertava sua cintura e sua coxa._

_Era torturante!_

_Separaram-se por um momento por falta de ar. Porem Sasuke parecia travar uma batalha interna. Por um momento pareceu confuso ou até mesmo arrependido. Mas a não que segurava possessivamente a cintura da rosada, faz com que ela sorri-se._

" _Ele me quer do mesmo modo que eu o quero!"_

– _Sakura eu..._

_Ela o cortou colando seus lábios em um rápido selinho. Não queria que ele se desculpa-se , não queria que ele se afasta-se. O queria naquele momento, mesmo que fosse por uma noite apenas. Ficando na ponta dos pés ela subiu seus lábios ate a orelha do moreno de que gemeu quando ela o mordeu naquele lugar. Estava extremante corada, pelo que diria a seguir, mas já tinha tomado sua decisão._

– _Sasuke ...- ela o chamou, fazendo o mesmo a olhar.- Me faça sua!_

_Os olhos de Sasuke se incendiaram de desejo na mesma hora e ele a beijou com sofreguidão._

_A mesma gemeu em surpresa quando num movimento rápido, ele rasgou o vestido que ela estava, a deixando apenas de lingerie preta. Com um dos braços ele a abraçou pela cintura, a erguendo do chão, a obrigando enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas. Ele caminhou em direção ao quarto com ela presa em seu corpo, sem nunca quebrar o beijo._

_._

_Sakura sorriu ao sentir ao sentir braços fortes a rodeando na cintura. Lembrou-se da noite passada, ou o que restava dela. Sasuke havia atendido seu pedido. Ela foi dele de diferentes forças naquela noite. Tinha feito amor com o homem que amava!._

_Porem, como um estalo, o sorriso deu lugar as lagrimas. Não importava que tinha tido a melhor noite de sua vida, Sasuke não a amava. Ele havia respondido ao seu instinto natural, já que ela praticamente tinha se jogando em cima dele._

_Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto sereno adormecido a seu lado. Ele era tão lindo quando dormia. Ela acariciou seu rosto e novamente lagrimas voltaram a escorrer em seu rosto. Por que Kami-sama? Por que ela não podia ser feliz como o homem que ela amava?_

_Respirou fundo e com cuidado saiu dos braços de Sasuke sem acorda-lo. Caminhou pelo quarto pegando sua lingerie que estava espalhada pelo chão. Lembrou-se do estado em que se encontrava o vestido que estava ontem a noite e caminhou ate o guarda-roupa do moreno pegando uma blusa qualquer dele._

" _Ino ira me matar pelo vestido"_

_Olhou novamente para o corpo do moreno e sorriu tristemente. Ela tinha tido a melhor noite de sua vida, mais tinha certeza que quando o mesmo acorda-se ele iria a rejeitar. Não poderia ouvir isso do moreno. Então fez a única coisa que achou certa no momento._

_Ela fugiu!_

_._

_**Flash Back off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continua...**_

_Oi gente...Eu sei que eu devia estar escrevendo mais um capitulo da minha querida Filhas do Silêncio, não uma fic nova...Mas eu estava praticamente sonhando com essa fic e eu ficaria bem doida se eu não a posta-se._

_Enfim espero que goste dessa fic que será pequena. Na verdade era pra ela ser apenas um one, mas ela ficou muito grande, então resolvi dividir o capitulo em 2. Enfim espero que minha pequena loucura me gere alguma reviwes ... Sonhar não é crime né gente kkkkk._

_**Obs: Gente que final de mangá mais ...arrg...que teve o Naruto? Não me levem a mal, eu gostei muito, mais qual é Sasuke e Sakura mal teve romance. Ta certo que eu fiz a dança da vitória quando Sakura teve a Sarada com o Sasuke ( o nominho né ) mais enfim...mais cadê o romance ? Eu esperei anos, por esse romance. Poxa a Sakura sofreu o pão que o diabo amaçou pelo Sasuke e nada de um beijinho ? Qual é ( revoltada aqui) Ai teve o filme , ai eu pensei...vai que né ...mais não ate a Hinata teve um beijo com o Naruto e a Sakura não aff... E outra revolta aqui porque o Neji morreu ? T-T...não podia ele tinha que ficar o a Tenten...cara que ódio desse **__**Masashi Kishimoto**__**...mais enfim...**_

_Enfim boa leitura e logo, logo o segundo capitulo será postado. _

_Beijossssssss _


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Só percebeu que estava chorando quando sentiu o gosto salgado das lagrimas em sua boca. Tentou segurar o soluço, para não chamar a atenção da loira a sua frente, mais foi em vão, os soluços e as lagrimas saiam sem controle.

- Por que Ino? Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Por que eu tinha que te me apaixonado por ele?

Sem se dar conta a amiga já abraçava, fazendo um leve carinho em seus cabelos.

- Sakura não fique assim...Não podemos mandar no coração e...- Ela disse quando a rosada finalmente se acalmou. – e me desculpa...- Ino suspirou a olhando, seus olhos azuis já estavam marejados.- Eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito e nem...

- Ino você não tem que se desculpar.- Sakura a cortei dando um leve sorriso.- Pelo menos eu pude me sentir amada por ele, mesmo que tenha sido por uma noite. Eu devo te agradecer por isso.

- Mas...

- Nada de mais Porquinha.- a rosada disse enquanto suspirava.- Vamos, tenho que me arrumar ainda, porque assim não dá pra entrar.- Sakura disse apontando para o rosto borrado.

As duas sorriram e Ino se olhou no espelho para arrumar a maquiagem.

- Porquinha me deixa eu pouco sozinha.- a loira apenas olhou para a amiga que sorria e atendeu o pedido.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Sakura, você vai ver!

Sakura deu um sorriso para a amiga que saiu apressada, mas logo o mesmo se desfez. Não, não ficaria tudo bem como Ino disse.

Caminhou para frente do espelho e se olhou.

" _Pelo menos estou bonita"- _pensou enquanto se olhava.

O vestido era simples, porem bastante bonito. Era estilo sereia, o que ressaltava as curvas bem trabalhadas da mulher, todo bordado em renda e perolas. Em baixo do busto havia uma pequena faixa branca, que marcava bem a cintura e o seios medianos, porem firmes da mulher. Usava sandálias pratas que a deixavam mais alta. Os longos cabelos rosa estavam presos em uma trança lateral, deixando a franja caída em pouco sobre os olhos e finalizando o penteado, havia colocado pequenos strass no cabelo.

Optou por uma maquiagem leve, onde apenas ressaltava os lindos olhos verdes-esmeralda, e um pouco de gloss de cereja, deixando os lábios rosados.

Suspirou ajeitando seu véu. Estava conformada com seu destino.

" _Pelo menos eu pude sentir seus beijos e caricias!"_ – pensou enquanto pegava seu buque.

Quando novamente olhou seu reflexo no espelho, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Parado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados, Sasuke a olhava de uma maneira seria.

- Esta bonita!

- Sas..Sasuke-kun

Ele estava impecável. E estava lindo!

Usava uma calça jeans e um sapato social preto. Usava uma blusa social branca com alguns botões abertos e um colete cinza por cima. Os cabelos como sempre desarrumados, caiam sobre os olhos ônix., que pareciam ler sua alma.

"_Por Kami-sama, por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo? Isso tinha que ser proibido. Ele é quase um atentado contra a minha sanidade."_ – Sakura pensou enquanto o olhava.

Cenas da noite em que passaram juntos invadiram sua mente. Os sussurros, os gemidos, os beijos, as caricias, todas essas lembranças brincando em sua cabeça, fizeram com que ela cora-se e desvia-se os seus olhos dos dele.

- Preciso falar com você .- ele disse com sua voz rouca e extremante sexy se desencostando da porta, fazendo a mulher recuar para trás.

- Sas-Sasuke...nã-não pre-preci-sa... Quero dizer..se-se for so-bre...eu-eu

-Sakura – ele a chamou a cortando, porem a mulher parecia que estava perdida em suas próprias palavras e pensamentos, pois não parava de falar. – Sakura.- ele a chamou novamente, mas continuou sendo ignorado pela rosada.

Irritado, fez a única coisa que achou que a calaria. Quebrando a distancia entre eles com apenas dois passos, ele levantou o véu e segurando o rosto dela com ambas as mãos ele a beijou.

"_Consegui"_ – pensou vitorioso quando a mulher se calou e começou a corresponder o beijo.

O que era pra ser apenas um roçar de lábios acabou se tornando algo mais profundo. As línguas se acariciam de maneira lenta, sedutora. Sasuke sentiu quando Sakura colocou suas mãos em seu peito, o puxando levemente. Separou-se dela depois de alguns minutos, que mais pareceram horas e a olhou. Os lábios estavam meio abertos e vermelhos e os olhos arregalados. Sorriu internamente.

- Fique calada sim...- ele pediu e a rosada limitou-se apenas a concordar com a cabeça.- Eu ...eu...- ele começou, mais parecia que estava receoso em dizer.- Droga por que é tão difícil dizer isso?

-Sasuke-kun.- Sakura o chamou colocando sua mão direita em seu rosto. Acariciando o rosto do homem, que por um momento fechou os olhos apreciando o toque.

- Você se lembra do dia em que nós conhecemos não é? – ele perguntou já sabendo a resposta.- Você estava tão corada por ter caído em cima de mim, que não pude deixar de sorrir. Então você sorriu se apresentando e eu senti como se meu estomago tivesse dado uma pirueta. Como alguém poderia ter um sorriso como aquele? Tão gentil, tão meigo, tão lindo. Sem falar em um cabelo rosa? Mas por mais estranho que parece-se, tudo em você se encaixava. Aquele sorriu lindo, aqueles estranhos cabelos rosa e aqueles olhos verdes, que mais pareciam duas esmeraldas, de tão brilhantes que eram.

Ele sorriu de lado anda com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse revivendo aquela cena e ela sorriu também.

- Desde esse dia, nós aproximamos mais e eu passei a te notar, a te observar. Eu era um tolo por não entender o que significava aquelas piruetas em meu estomago quando você sorria, aquela palpitação no meu peito quando o vento bagunçava seu cabelo e o frio na espinha quando você olhava pra mim. Mesmo que fosse de relance.

Ele finalmente a olhou, como se esperasse algum sinal para continuar e ela apenas assentiu com um leve sorriso o encorajando. Sasuke sorriu de lado.

- Eu achava que estava ficando louco afinal, quem em sã consciência sentiria tudo isso por uma pessoa que mal havia conhecido? Você já sabia da minha fama é claro, mais ela se intensificou. Eu comecei a ficar com varias mulheres para mostrar a mim mesmo que isso era mera atração que eu sentia por você. Eu era, e sou bastante orgulhoso, para admitir que uma mulher houvesse me domado de tal maneira que eu mesmo não entendia.

Sakura já derramava algumas lagrimas enquanto ouvia atentamente o relado do moreno a sua frente. Era surreal demais para ela, ouvir aquelas palavras dele. Era como se ela estivesse em um dos seus mais loucos sonhos.

- Você não tem ideia de quantas noites eu sonhei em te tocar, em te beijar – ele disse dando um pequeno selinho nos lábios da mulher, arrancando alguns risos da mesma.- Em te ter na minha vida. Mas eu não tinha coragem de falar com você. E isso piorava quando eu te via com algum homem. Eu sentia com um ódio mortal de todo homem que ousava te tocar. De todo homem que ousava tocar seus lábios .- mais uma vez ele se interrompeu para dar um selinho na mulher. – Céus como fui idiota.- ele disse se afastando passando as mãos em seu cabelo.

- Sasuke-kun.- Sakura o chamou e ele apenas a olhou, voltando a andar pelo quarto.

- Então você começou a se afastar, eu não entendia o porquê, mas novamente meu orgulho foi maior e eu simplesmente aceitei. Fui para Tóquio fazer meu estagio, e há dois meses soube que você iria se casar. Foi como se alguém tivesse me acertado um soco. – ele riu mesmo sem ter graça.- Mas eu merecia isso, afinal eu tive você perto de mim esse tempo todo e não fui capaz de te dizer nada. Eu não merecia você, não merecia seu sorriso, seus beijos, não merceia nada. E eu estava convicto disso ate você bater na minha porta ontem.

Sakura corou ao lembrar novamente das cenas e Sasuke sorriu se aproximando, beijando suas bochechas coradas.

- Sakura ter você me meus braços foi a melhor coisa do mundo. Ouvir seus gemidos, seus sussurros chamando meu nome, ver você tão entregue a mim daquela maneira, só me fez perceber que eu sou seu da mesma forma que você é minha. - ele sussurrou essa parte se aproximando ainda mais dela. - Por favor não se case com outro homem. – ele roçou seus lábios nós dela. - Eu te amo demais pequena! De uma maneira que eu mesmo não entendo, mais te amo!

Sakura podia morrer naquele momento que morreria feliz, porem faltava uma coisa.

- E sua noiva?

- Noiva? –ele levantou uma sobrancelha.- Que noiva?

- Karin ...-ela disse simplesmente abaixando os olhos.

- Sakura olhe pra mim.- ele pediu tocando eu queixo.- Eu nunca estive noivo. Não posso negar que eu e ela tivemos um caso, mas não passou disso. Acredite em mim.- ela sorriu quando ele a beijou.

Mais uma vez estava nos braços daquele que ela sempre amou e isso mais do que ela podia querer. O beijo estava com gosto salgado pelas lagrimas que a mulher derramava. Mas isso não pareceu problema para os dois.

- Eu te amo Sasuke-kun.- ela sorriu o abraçando.- Desde aquele dia em que te vi eu sou completamente apaixonada por você.

Estava tão feliz que por um momento se esqueceu da dura realidade que a esperava atrás daquelas portas. Realidade essa que foi lembrada após ouvir a voz de seu pai a perguntando se estava pronta.

- Mas...- ela começou se afastando do abraço.- Eu tenho que me casar com Kai.- ela o olhou triste, enquanto via o sorriso do moreno morrer.- Nunca amei Kai, não como eu te amo, mas as empresas de nossa família dependem dessa fusão, que só será realizada através desse casamento.

- Sakura eu...- ela o interrompeu quando o beijou ternamente.

- Kami-sama sabe o quanto eu te amo e o quanto me dói fazer isso com esse amor. Tranca-lo no meu peito, como eu irei fazer agora. Mais é minha família Sasuke-kun.- ela disse se afastando dele.- Você não sabe como me fez feliz, ao me amar. Nunca vou esquecer nossa noite, seus beijos. Nunca irei me esquecer de você.- ela disse tentando segurar o soluço.

- Sakura não...não faça isso.- ele pediu. Não podia perde-la, não agora que demorara tanto tempo para colocar seu orgulho de lado.

Tinha que sair dali, se ela ficasse olhando para ele mais algum tempo ela não iria se casar. O amava demais, mais nunca se perdoaria se decepciona-se seus pais. Mesmo que para isso tenha que ser infeliz em um casamento sem amor.

- Me perdoe- foi tudo que ela disse antes de sair pela porta, o deixando completamente incrédulo.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele pegou um vazo que estava próximo a ele e o arremessou para longe. Se não tivesse sido tão estupido a ponto de se deixar levar pelo orgulho, era com ele que ela estaria se casando.

_"Tarde demais!"_ - foi tudo que ele pensou ao ouvir a musica que dava a entrada da noiva.- "_Cheguei tarde demais.!"_

.

Quando ouviu a musica sendo tocada e as portas sendo abertas, Sakura sentiu seu coração partir. Nunca imaginaria que o dia de seu casamento seria o pior dia de sua vida. Apertou fortemente o braço de seu pai, que a olhou de forma triste.

Engoliu um soluço e se esforçou e não chorar. Deixar seu grande amor naquele quarto tinha sido a coisa mais difícil que fora obrigada a fazer. Tinha se conformado com seu casamento, mais Sasuke apareceu e tudo mudou. Ele a amava da mesma forma que ela o amava e isso a destruía por dentro. Sonhara tantos anos com o dia em que ficariam juntos e agora, ela estava dizendo adeus para esse amor. Era desumano o que a estavam obrigando a fazer. Estava sendo obrigada a matar seu amor.

Sorria para os convidados, mais sabia que logo iriam descobrir seu sorriso forçado. Sentia-se morta por dentro. Estava em ruínas. Sem perceber uma lagrima caiu de seu rosto, que foi limpa por seu pai.

" _Por que Kami-sama? O que eu fiz de tão cruel para ser condenada a viver sem amor?"_

Sua mãe estava no altar e se derramava em lagrimas, Ino tentava segurar as lagrimas, mais também era em vão e Kai, Kai possuía uma expressão tão abatida quanto à dela.

Quando seu pai a entregou para Kai, pode ver os olhos marejados do homem. Limitou-se apenas em dar um sorriso fraco e se voltou para o padre. Era tarde demais para qualquer milagre.

- Estamos aqui reunidos para ...

- BASTA! – Sakura olhou chocada para seu pai que estava parado do seu lado. Pode ver sua mãe sussurrar um graças a Kami e Kai suspirar aliviado.- Mei e Hiroshi por anos nós fomos vizinhos, sócios e grandes amigos, mas não posso permitir que isso continue.

Ela olhava do seu pai para seus "sogros" que continuavam que a expressão chocada em seus rostos.

- Sei que esta fusão é importante para as duas empresas, mais estamos obrigando nossos filhos abrirem a mão de sua felicidade e isso é um preço muito alto para se pagarem. – ele disse olhando a olhando - Me perdoe por não ter percebido antes o que eu estava lhe obrigando a fazer. Fui um tolo e te peço perdão meu anjo.- ele dizia acariciando seu rosto limpando as lagrimas que escorriam.- Vá atrás dele.

Sakura o olhou por um momento sem entender, mais quando ele piscou para mim eu finalmente compreendi. Sakura sorriu o beijando ternamente e sem pensar duas vezes correu pelos corredores da Igreja.

.

- Ainda esta valendo? - ela perguntou assim que Sasuke abriu as portas de seu apartamento. Estava visivelmente abatido, o colete devia estar em um canto qualquer de sua casa, e a roupa antes impecável estava toda amaçada.

Assim que saiu da Igreja pegou um taxi com o apartamento do moreno como destino. Sabia que as chances de encontra-lo lá eram poucos, afinal o moreno podia estar em qualquer lugar, mais mesmo assim arriscou.

- Sakura ? – ele perguntou incrédulo. Parecia que ainda não acreditava em seus olhos.

- Sim...- ela confirmou dando um passo para dentro tocando em seu rosto. Sorriu quando o mesmo a puxou para seus braços em um abraço apertado.

- Você não deveria estar se casando? – ele perguntou enquanto a olhava nos olhos.

- Não é o Kai que eu amo.- ela disse sorrindo, enquanto o via sorrir.- Mais você ainda não me respondeu se esta valendo tudo o que me disse na igreja mais cedo.

Ele gargalhou. Era a primeira vez que ela o via fazer isso, o que deixava ainda mais bonito.

- Só se me prometer uma coisa.- ele disse de forma maliciosa enquanto prensava seu corpo no dela.

- E o que seria? – ela perguntou enquanto enlaçava o pescoço do moreno com seus braços e roçava seus lábios nós dele.

- Nunca mais fuja de mim...Nunca mais fuja da minha cama!

-Nunca...- ela sorriu antes te der seus lábios selados em um beijo avassalador.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

_**Bom meus amores...aqui esta o final dessa fic que me deixou sem dormir por alguns dias! Espero que tenham gostado dela do mesmo jeito que eu adorei escreve-la ..Achei o final meio rápido, mais eu gostei da mesma forma!**_

_**Agradeço de coração a:**_

_**Guest: Obrigada pela reviwes, fico realmente muito feliz que tenha gostado..**_

_**Bom pessoal é isso...um grande beijo e até a próxima!**_


End file.
